PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 10: DID-Blackout! (Part-1)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders team up to confront the new gang forming called the Lizard Ladies. What both groups don't know is that each of them has a defected member. And the results are tragic. Also Thibault goes back to military school after his holiday break is over. Sally finds out about Linus and Eudora.
1. Chapter 0

Episode 10: Descent Into Darkness-Blackout! (Part 1)

 **CHAPTER 0: DISCLAIMER AND RECAP**

 _ **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**_ _: We are coming into the home stretch of the "Descent Into Darkness" story arc of_ PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _. This particular episode will have a bit more intense and thematic situations in it. So for that matter, this episode of_ PEANUTS: The Next Chapter _will be rated "T" for Teen. It will not have any profanity, keeping in the family-friendly mold of the original strip Charles M. Schulz did, but it will feature some violent and tragic events that I won't reveal here; you'll just have to read the entire story to see what happens. But with that being said, let's take a look back and see what led to the events that are about to happen:_

 _New kid, Ox, moves to town from Boise, Idaho, and almost immediately makes friends with Charlie Brown and his friends; even becoming Patty's new boyfriend. Lucy tries to use this as a prank on Ox, but backfires. Also Thibault, Patty's ex-boyfriend, is stalking her, landing him in hot water with the authorities._

 _Charlie Brown's celebrity cousin, Trevor B., comes to visit and perform a concert. We also learn that Trevor adopted Snoopy's brother Spike, while traveling through Needles, California. Melanie gets tutored by Marcie, which proves to be an even bigger challenge than keeping Peppermint Patty focused. Speaking of Peppermint Patty, she convinces Charlie Brown to re-join the football team in time for the upcoming Homecoming game. Thibault also goes to anger management to deal with his anger issues._

 _With Charlie Brown back on board as the kicker on the team, Peppermint Patty's team does real well. It is also revealed that Lucy conspired to humiliate Charlie Brown during the last Homecoming game two years ago, as depicted in_ It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown _. Even worse is that she forced Snoopy, the game official, to "turn the other cheek" when she pulled the ball away from Charlie Brown. As a result, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty end their friendship with Lucy. Also, Thibault leaves for military school to better himself._

 _After being ostracized by everyone at school, Lucy is upset and saddened. She finally knows what it's like to be the hated one. She is later approached by Python, a member of the feared gang the Serpent Sisters, to join up as a member. Lucy ultimately decides to do so. Also Linus grows closer to Eudora, but wonders what will happen when Sally finds out._

 _During Halloween, Linus and Eudora wait for the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and Frieda take Rerun trick-or-treating, Sally dances the night away at Violet's party, and Lucy joins the Serpent Sisters in egging and toilet papering houses. Little do they know is that another group of kids are doing the same thing to Marcie's neighborhood. A mini-confrontation erupts at Ace's as Peppermint Patty tries to ban Lucy from coming into the Ice Cream Shop, for which she has no authority._

 _Lucy as the final part of her initiation, agrees to join the Serpents in vandalizing Rattler's remedial school, which was the same school Thibault went to before leaving for military school. Peppermint Patty, feeling guilty over her treatment of Charlie Brown during the Homecoming game two years prior, goes for a walk with Marcie and they witness the vandalizing of the school. Charlie Brown and Frieda go on a double date with Franklin and Melanie, which turns out to be a chore in itself because of Melanie's naivety. Peppermint Patty once again confronts Lucy about the vandalizing the school and Linus learns of Lucy's joining the Serpent Sisters._

 _Lucy becomes a full-fledge member of the Serpents, earning the new handle "Mamba". Peppermint Patty finally earns a decent report card, free of D Minuses. Linus confronts Lucy, now going by Mamba, about her joining the Serpents, only to be threatened with harm if he tells their parents. Peppermint Patty yet again calls out Mamba when she thought that the Serpents were the ones who egged Marcie's house on Halloween, but Cobra, the leader of the Serpents, reveal that they were nowhere near that neighborhood. We also learn about the Serpent Sisters' rivals, the Spiders._

 _We meet the Spiders leader, Black Widow, and her right-hand gal, the unstable Tarantula. Frieda is entered in a singing contest, which one of the competitors is Francessa Fabulous, the sister to Freddy Fabulous, formerly from Freemont. Mamba and Linus also make amends, but he also decides to stop worrying about her being in the gang, unless something really bad happens. Mamba and Python also learn from Cobra that Black Widow found out that a group of former Spider members left and was forming their own gang. And even more shocking, either Rattler or Anaconda, both member of the Serpents, were conspiring with them._

 _Charlie Brown and Snoopy join Frieda at her family's cottage up north for Christmas. Mamba finally confronts Violet and calls her out on all the mean things she's done over the years, as well as her treatment of Python. Cobra and Black Widow work together to find out who was the new rogue group forming that egged Marcie's neighborhood. Rerun makes a wish for Lucy (Mamba) and Linus to be with him on Christmas Day because they both have been busy with their own lives and wasn't hanging around him as much. Violet apologizes to Python about her treatment of her. Python forgives her, but tells her that she needs to make peace with the others that she hurt as well, especially Charlie Brown. The Serpent Sisters learn that they are teaming with the Spiders when the new gang, known as the Lizard Ladies, wants to meet with them._

 _And now we continue with the final chapters of the "Descent Into Darkness" story arc._

 **UP NEXT: "BLACKOUT! (Part 1)" BEGINS**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: OF SERPENTS AND SPIDERS**

 _ **3 DAYS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

Mamba and Python were walking in Sparkyville Park. It was three days until the confrontation of the Lizard Ladies. They couldn't believe that they were teaming with the Spiders, their rivals. But according to Cobra and Black Widow, the Lizards had recruited a large number of girls for their gang, in addition to the rogue Spiders members and either Rattler or Anaconda. Cobra, Mamba, and Python didn't let it be known to either Rattler or Anaconda that they knew one of them may have been conspiring with the Lizards. So neither one of them suspect that the girls knows anything.

"Can you believe that we're teaming with the Spiders, Py?" said a bewildered Mamba. "You know it's serious when we team with the rivals."

"I know, Mamba," said Python. "And only three days away from meeting them. I'm scared, Mamba. Remember when I said I feel something bad was going to happen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that feeling is getting stronger now than it was before. We really need to watch our backs, Mamba. Don't trust anyone and trust no one!"

"Uh… okay."

"You still have the jewelry box I gave you, right?"

"I do, Python."

"Good. Remember my instructions."

"I haven't forgotten, Py. I got it down."

The girls continued to walk the park. They were on edge, for good reason. A new gang wants to size them up and one of their own may be a member.

Meanwhile at the bus depot, Peppermint Patty and Franco were saying their goodbyes to Thibault. He was going back to military school. While home he was glad to make peace with Marcie and catch up with Patty on what was happening.

"Well, thanks again for seeing me off," said Thibault. "I was glad to hang out with you guys."

"Don't mention it, Thibault," said Patty. "And if you play your cards right, there may be a spot on the team when you come home for the summer."

"Really?" said an excited Thibault. "I'd like that. I actually miss playing with you guys."

"Just keep up the good work on yourself, and you will be guaranteed a place on the team again."

"Okay, see you in a few months."

"See ya, Thibault!" said Patty.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund!" said Franco. And Thibault got on the bus. As soon as he found his seat, the bus took off. Patty and Franco waved goodbye to Thibault.

At the Brown's house, Charlie Brown and Frieda watched a frantic Sally go back and forth. She was still fuming over her being "snubbed" by Linus over Christmas. Charlie Brown knew his sister could be stubborn and a bit self-absorbed. But now she had gone crazy with her obsession over Linus. He wondered if he should tell her about Linus and Eudora.

"I just found out that Linus was with another girl at the theater on Christmas," she said. "I am going to find out who this jezebel is, and with the help of Eudora, I can put an end to this affair!"

Charlie Brown and Frieda looked at each other with worry when she said that. They both knew Eudora _was_ the girl Linus was seeing.

"Sally," Charlie Brown began, "don't you think you're taking this a bit too far? Besides, it's not like Linus went out of his way to see you in the first place to begin with."

"You should calm down, Sally," said a concerned Frieda. "Relax and take a deep breath."

"I can't calm down!" Sally retorted. "I'm mad and I don't want to stop being mad! At least not until I confront this other girl and Linus! THEN I'll calm down!"

"She's lost it, Charlie Brown," said Frieda.

"I know," sighed Charlie Brown. "And I hope Linus watches himself. Sally went from innocent crush to outright obsession to now borderline stalker. Not quite Thibault-level yet, but she's getting there."

"Maybe we should tell her about him and Eudora dating," Frieda suggested.

"I don't know about that, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "It might send her over the edge."

"She's already over the edge," Frieda stated. "How much further could she go?"

"That's what I don't want to find out," Charlie Brown replied. They continued to watch as Sally kept on ranting and raving about how she was going to win Linus back.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: TALKING TREEHOUSES**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BEST LAID PLANS**

 _ **2 DAYS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

Mamba and Python were hanging out at Mamba's place. They were taking it easy before they were supposed to meet the Lizard Ladies. As they were talking, Rerun walked in and greeted them.

"Hi, Margaux," said Rerun.

"Oh hi, cutie," Python greeted back. Rerun blushed a little. "What do you got in your hands there?"

"Plans for a treehouse," he said. "Mom said I could build it when it got warmer."

"I was going to ask if mom gave you permission to do that," Mamba replied.

"I'm surprised that she said yes, too," said Rerun. "I can't have a dog, but I can build a treehouse. Margaux, would you like to help me build my treehouse when it becomes warmer?"

Python and Mamba looked at each other. They remember what they both discussed about impending danger on the horizon. Finally Python responded, "I would love to help you build your treehouse, Rerun."

"You will?" said a happy Rerun.

"Sure, Rerun," said Python. "How could I say no to Lucy's cutest brother?" And she kissed him on the forehead, making him blush again. Mamba smiled, but looked worried at the same time.

"I like your friend, Lucy," said a smiling Rerun.

"She is a good friend, Rerun," Mamba agreed.

Elsewhere, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown were standing at the wall. Patty was discussing Thibault's visit.

"It was like Thibault became a different person, Chuck," she said. "He was polite, nice, just all around a good guy. Definitely not the same kid from September who stalked Patty and made derogatory remarks about girls."

"It sounds like military school has done wonders for him," said Charlie Brown.

"It sure has," said Peppermint Patty. "Maybe when he comes home again for the summer, he'll be even more improved."

"Maybe," Charlie Brown stated.

"Hey Chuck, what's on your mind? You and Frieda all right?"

"Yeah, we're good. Stronger than ever together."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"It's Sally. She's gone completely cuckoo over Linus."

"She's always carried a torch for him, even though he never felt the same about her."

"Yeah, but this time it's more than a crush. She's become outright obsessed with him. And she knows he's dating someone else. While she doesn't know it's Eudora, she knows someone is with him."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"That's what I've been wrestling with. Sally's always been, well…"

"…Dense?"

"Well, yeah. If I told her, she wouldn't believe it, or go into 'Denial Mode', either way, she couldn't accept that Linus had no interest in her. As far as she's concerned, he's going to love her whether he likes it or not."

"Sounds like a fatal attraction, Chuck. If you need any help in straightening her out, let me know. I'll back you up."

"Thanks, Patty. As worried as I am about how she's acting, I'm more concerned for Linus and Eudora. They really care about each other deeply."

"I get what you mean." Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown stood for a while gathering their thoughts.

Back at the Brown household, Sally approached Snoopy, who was lying on his doghouse. "Wake up, Snoopy," she demanded. "I need your help. I need you to spy on Linus. See if he's with another girl. If he is, report back to me and I'll take over from there. Oh wait a minute! The Van Pelt's house is off-limits to you because of what Lucy did by forcing you to turn the other way at the Homecoming game two years ago, isn't it? Okay, never mind. I'll spy on Linus myself." And Sally left. Snoopy scratched his head in confusion.

"Strange lass," he thought to himself. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: INSANITY, THY NAME IS SALLY BROWN**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MADNESS!**

Sally was outside of the Van Pelt household. She was watching the door to see who came out. When the door opened, Python stepped out of the house. She didn't know Sally was watching.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, girl," said Python. Just as she was heading down the walkway, Sally jumped her.

"All right, you jezebel!" she shouted. "What are you doing going out with my Sweet Babboo?!"

"Excuse me?" said a startled Python.

"Don't deny that you aren't seeing him," Sally said in her madness. "You're coming out of his house!"

"Are you talking about Linus?"

"Good grief! Who else am I talking about?! You're the one dating him, aren't you?"

"Okay, girlie. You must got me confused for someone else. I am not dating Linus. I happen to be best friends with his sister."

"You? Best friends with Lucy? She doesn't have best friends!"

"She does now, blondie! Now kindly get your hands off of me and we can sort this out like sane people." At that point, Mamba came out to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Good grief, Sally!" she exclaimed. "Are you still upset over my brother not taking you to the movies?!"

"It's more than that now, Lucy," Sally said, slightly calmer. "I heard a rumor that Linus went to the movies with another girl. And I think it was your 'best friend' here that's Linus took to the movies!"

"I swear, Sally, you are a bigger blockhead than your brother, sometimes," said Mamba. "She IS my best friend and she was here with me when you came over Christmas Night looking for Linus! And yes, he was with another girl, but it wasn't her!"

"Is that true?" Sally asked Python, who nodded yes. Sally was now embarrassed by her actions. "I'm so sorry for accusing you of dating my Linus."

"Forget it," said Python, curtly. "Please forget it!"

Turning back to Mamba, Sally asked, "Then who was with Linus on Christmas Night?"

"Your own best friend Eudora," said Mamba.

Sally paused for a moment to let it sink in. Then she started laughing hard. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Eudora would NEVER go out with Linus! Sure there was that time he gave her his blanket, but other than that, there was no chemistry between them!"

"She's downright nuts, Mamba!" Python whispered. "Are you sure she's related to Charlie Brown and not Tarantula of the Spiders?"

"No, I know Eudora would never go out with Linus," Sally continued. "She knows that he's my Sweet Babboo."

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" Linus and Eudora was standing behind Sally. Sally turned around and was shocked to see Linus and Eudora holding hands. "And it's true! Eudora and I are in fact dating! Maybe now you will get it through that thick skull of yours that we were NEVER an item!"

"You…. and… her?" Sally whimpered. Before anything else could be said, Sally started wailing.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Without notice, Sally ran for home crying and screaming. Eudora looked down because she knew she hurt her best friend, but was relieved that her and Linus's relationship was now in the open.

"I'm a terrible person," said Eudora, starting to cry herself.

"No, you are not!" assured Linus. "Sally was under the delusion that I was in love with her. We genuinely fell in love. I'm sorry Sally's hurt, but I'm not sorry she found out. She will get over it, eventually. Eudora, I love you, and no one can undo that!"

"Oh Linus!" Eudora said, now crying tears of joy. "I love you, too!" They kissed and hugged each other. Mamba and Python smiled. Rerun came out to see what was going on.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked. Everyone started laughing after that. Rerun stood with a confused look.

Sally ran into the house and whizzed by Charlie Brown and Frieda who were sitting in a chair reading a book together. She continued to wail and cry as she ran into her room and slammed the door. Charlie Brown and Frieda looked at each other with confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Frieda.

"I don't know," said Charlie Brown. "I'm afraid of what it may be, though."

"I think you're right, hun," said Frieda. "We should check on her." And both kids entered Sally's room. She was sobbing uncontrollably and with her head buried in a pillow on her bed.

"Sally?" Charlie Brown began. "Are you all right?"

"No, nothing's all right," Sally managed to say through racking sobs. "Linus and Eud-d-dora…. Oh WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Good grief!" said Charlie Brown. Sally was beside herself with grief, anger, and sadness. While everyone, including him and Frieda, knew of Linus and Eudora's dating, no one knew how to approach Sally because of her endless crush (some would say obsession) on Linus.

"Sally, take a deep breath," said Frieda. Sally was almost hyperventilating. Charlie Brown gave her a paper bag to breathe into to help calm her down. Sally started to finally calm down a bit. She explained that she went to the Van Pelt's house to confront Linus about the girl he had been seeing. But when she found out it was Eudora, she never believed it until she saw the two of them together. Charlie Brown wasn't mad at Linus because he knew he would never intentionally try to hurt her, and he also knew Linus wasn't interested in Sally that way. But he still wanted to talk to him about making things right with them. He decided to go over there, probably for the first time since falling out with Lucy (Mamba), and discuss the situation.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SORTING THINGS OUT**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MAKING A MOLEHILL OUT OF A MOUNTAIN & HEALING WOUNDS**

 _ **1 DAY TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

The next day, Charlie Brown went to the Van Pelt's house. He was nervous because what if Lucy (Mamba) answered the door. They haven't spoken to each other since Homecoming Night months earlier and with the hostile dialogue between her and Peppermint Patty, he didn't know what to expect when he went over there. But he wanted to talk to Linus about the Sally situation and that was more important at that moment.

He knocked on the door and was relieved when Rerun answered it. "Oh hey, Charlie Brown," he greeted. "Are you here to see Linus?"

"I am, Rerun," said Charlie Brown. "Is he home?"

"Yeah, he's watching TV in the living room. Come on in." Rerun brought Charlie Brown over to where Linus was. He knew why Charlie Brown was here, and was expecting to talk to him about the Sally situation.

"Hey Charlie Brown," Linus greeted.

"Hey Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"I know why you're here," Linus began. "It's because of Sally. I told her over a hundred times that I wasn't her Sweet Babboo, yet she continued to insist we were together."

"No, I do understand, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I'm not mad at you at all. I just wanted to tell you she's upset about you and Eudora. I know you're not obligated, but I would try to make things right with her. Not right away, but when things calm down."

"I plan on doing that, Charlie Brown," assured Linus. "Much as Sally annoys me, I never wanted to hurt her feelings. I just hope she doesn't carry this too far."

At that moment, Mamba walked in and saw that Charlie Brown was there. She didn't know what to think or say. She walked in quietly and said quickly, "Hey Linus."

"Wait, Lucy," said Charlie Brown. She couldn't believe that Charlie Brown was finally talking to her for the first time since the Homecoming incident. She was curious to see what he wanted.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown?" she said, cautiously.

"We need to talk," he said. "Linus, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, Charlie Brown," Linus said. "And as I said, I will fix things with Sally, provided she don't become too crazy."

After Linus left, Mamba invited Charlie Brown to sit down next to her on the couch. It had been a while since they talked. She was interested to hear what he had to say.

"So how have you been, Charlie Brown?" asked Mamba.

"Okay," said Charlie Brown. "I was thinking about the falling out we had back a few months ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You understand I was upset at the time because you got Snoopy involved in your scheme. I was angrier about that than the act itself."

"I understand, Charlie Brown. And I wanted ever since to apologize to you about my actions that day. I wish I could take it back, but I know I can't. All I can say is I hope you can forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Well, Lucy, I'm ready for all of this Homecoming drama to end. And I think it's time for all of us to heal our friendship. And I'm willing to forgive you for everything."

Mamba was happy. She finally made peace with Charlie Brown. But there was still something weighing heavy on her mind.

"You probably know by now that I've joined the Serpent Sisters," she said.

"Yeah, I know," said Charlie Brown.

"Well we're supposed to meet with this new forming gang tomorrow," Mamba said, "and we're teaming up with a rival gang in case they try something funny. I just have this feeling of impending doom."

"Have you talked to Linus about this?" asked Charlie Brown.

"No I haven't, but I hope I wouldn't have to. To tell you the truth, I'm really scared, Charlie Brown. I hope nothing bad happens, but I'm afraid it might."

"There must be some way for you to get out of this."

"I don't think so. The other girls are depending on me to have their back and they have mine. But I am hoping it will be nothing at all."

"I'd be careful, Lucy. No telling what this new gang will do." Charlie Brown was concerned about Mamba's safety, but knew he couldn't stop what was happening, either. Mamba was also concerned for her safety. She was afraid of what would or could happen, but was obligated to the Serpent Sisters as well. At least she was able to finally make amends with Charlie Brown before anything bad happened.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE CLOCK IS TICKING…**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

 _ **12 HOURS BEFORE THE CONFRONTATION**_

 _ **MONDAY, 8:00 AM**_

Charlie Brown was getting ready for school. He had already brushed his teeth and was about to have breakfast. He saw Sally, looking unusually chipper. It seemed that she was in a better mood from the weekend when she discovered that Linus and Eudora were dating. She even made a bowl of cereal for her brother. Charlie Brown was confused.

"Good morning, Sally," he said cautiously.

"Good morning, big brother," she said, happily. "How are you this beautiful Monday morning?"

"Okay, I guess," said Charlie Brown, still suspicious. "How are _you_? Feeling better from this weekend?"

"Oh yes!" said Sally with a smile. "I'm more than better. I'm fantastic!"

"Okay this is strange, even for Sally," Charlie Brown thought to himself. "She had just learned the boy she had a crush on is now dating her best friend, and while devastated only a couple of days ago, is now acting like nothing happened!"

"I made you a bowl of your favorite cold cereal!" Sally chirped.

"Okay Sally," Charlie Brown finally said, "what is going on here? Just two days ago, you were bawling your eyes out because Linus was dating Eudora. And NOW you're acting like it never happened. What gives?!"

"Well, big brother, yesterday I was thinking, remember how I told you Eudora could charm your socks off?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's what happened to Linus! He was blinded by her charms, so naturally he fell for her."

"Okay?"

"Well I figured, since he's blinded by her charms, it's up to me to 'unblind' him, so to speak."

"What are you getting at?"

"I figured once I can convince him that he's just blinded by her charms, he'll come running back to me! Simple plan, isn't it?"

"Are you insane?! Linus actually loves Eudora, and she loves him! What you are talking about is trying to split them up! I know you're upset that they got together, but to interfere with their relationship, that's going too far, Sally!"

"C'mon, big brother. It's not meant to be. Linus is meant to be with me, whether he likes it or not. Plain and simple. We better be heading for the bus stop so we're not late for school." And Sally headed out the door. Snoopy walked in to make his own breakfast. Charlie Brown said to his dog, "Snoopy, I think Sally's finally flipped!"

Later at the school during lunch, Mamba and Python were discussing the upcoming confrontation later that night. Both were nervous about what would happen.

"Remember, right after school we head straight for the hideout," said Python. "We will meet up with the other girls there, as well as the Spiders. Tonight we will find out whether it is Rattler or Anaconda who has joined the Lizard Ladies."

"I'm just ready for this to end," said Mamba. "I have had enough drama these past few months to last me a lifetime."

"I know what you mean. I'm ready for all of this to end myself."

"I am hoping that this new gang doesn't mean us any harm." As Mamba and Python continued to talk, Violet and Patty had a conversation of their own.

"Patty," Violet began, "I think I need to change how I think of people."

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

"Lucy was right. I am a snob. I look down on folks who don't have as much as I do, and I'm mean towards people, too. I noticed a lot of folks don't want to be around me, besides you, Shermy, and Oxford. Am I that intimidating?"

"Well you can be," said Patty. "But that's part of your charm. You have high standards. You just expect for everyone to live up to those standards."

"That's the problem," said Violet. "As mean as I've have been to people, no one more so than Charlie Brown. I don't even know why he was my target of visceral hatred. I guess he was an easy target; someone who wouldn't fight back. But since the Homecoming incident and dating Frieda, it's like he's gained a backbone. I now see that he isn't a bad person at all."

"He never was, Violet," said Patty. "As you said, he was just an easy target to pick on. I guess it was because he was so nice that we picked on him. Or maybe we made him feel bad so we felt good about ourselves. Does that make sense?"

"I think so, Patty. I mean why else are we so cruel to him and everyone else? Maybe WE are the ones who are insecure and making someone else miserable will cure us of our misery." The two girls sat and thought about what they had done to Charlie Brown and others in the past. They had a lot to atone for. But they knew they had to apologize to those same people that they teased mercilessly.

 _ **4 HOURS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

 _ **4:00 PM**_

After school got out, Mamba and Python headed straight for the hideout where Cobra, Anaconda, and Rattler were waiting. They were supposed to meet Black Widow and the Spiders there around 7 that evening. Then they would head over to an auto salvage yard where the Lizard Ladies were supposed to meet them. When Mamba and Python arrived, Cobra immediately started a meeting with the girls.

"Okay, here's the deal," she started. "When Widow and the Spiders show up, we will all go to the rendezvous point where the Lizards are, Sam's Auto Salvage Yard. From there we will find out why they egged and papered Fillmore Street and what their purpose is as a gang."

"When will we leave?" asked Mamba."

"Approximately 7:30," said Cobra. "Where we're meeting is not too far from here." Mamba and Python looked at each other with worry. Rattler was rubbing her hands together and giggling with anticipation. Anaconda was stoic-looking. But all of them were wondering what was going to happen.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A BRIEF INTERLUDE**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: A LITTLE POW-WOW AT JOE'S CAFÉ**

 _ **2 HOURS TILL THE CONFRONTATION**_

 _ **6:00 PM**_

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora were on a double date between the four of them at Joe's Café. They were discussing Sally's crippling psyche and growing delusions. Linus and Eudora were both worried about what Sally would or could do at that point.

"Okay, this has gone from a seemingly innocent crush to 'Fatal Attraction'," ranted Linus. "Sally needs to get it through her head that she and I are NOT an item!"

"And I agree with you, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I don't know if we can do anything to persuade her, though. She's more stubborn than your sister and Peppermint Patty combined!"

"I just hope she doesn't do anything rash," said a concerned Eudora.

"Me too," agreed Frieda. "Sally's a sweet girl, but common sense is lost on her."

"And I'm afraid she's going to try to split you two up at all costs," added Charlie Brown.

"Well she's going to have a hard time doing so," said Linus.

As the four of them ate their dinner, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, and Hans walked in together. They saw the others and joined them. "Heya, gang!" greeted Peppermint Patty.

"Guten tag," said Franco and Hans.

"Hey guys," said Charlie Brown.

"So what's the 411?" asked Patty.

"We were discussing my sister's obsession with Linus here," Charlie Brown informed Patty and the others with her.

"You do have a strange sister, Chuck," said Patty. "With changing philosophies and all. But her obsession with Linus is borderline insane!"

"I agree," said Linus. "But she won't get the hint. And now, according to Charlie Brown, she's planning on splitting me and Eudora up."

"She's really gone off the deep end, huh, sir?" said Marcie.

"It sounds that way, Marcie," said Patty.

"So what are you four up to?" asked Frieda.

"We just left the movies," Patty replied. "Figured we'd get a bite to eat before calling it a night."

"Between Lucy being in the Serpent Sisters and Sally possibly becoming a stalker, my life's been a roller coaster as of late," said an exasperated Linus.

"That reminds me," said Patty, "what was it about Lucille you wanted to tell me, Chuck?"

"Well, Lucy and I finally buried the hatchet over the whole Homecoming incident," said Charlie Brown. "She actually apologized to me for what she did to me during the game and getting Snoopy involved."

"Really?" asked Patty. "Well if she does apologize to me, I don't know if I'd be ready to forgive her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chuck, you may have been her primary victim, but she also lied to me about her intentions. If I do work towards forgiveness with her, one: she'd have to leave the Serpent Sisters, and two: she would have to earn my trust back."

"I can understand that." At that moment, 5 came running in the place. He had made it to Charlie Brown's table. He was breathing hard.

"Guys," he began, still panting, "did you hear what's happening?"

"What are you talking about, 5?" asked Linus.

"The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders are allegedly teaming up," 5 said, catching his breath. "There's rumors going around that there's a new gang forming called the Lizard Ladies."

"THE LIZARD LADIES?!" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, and a big confrontation is about to happen in a couple of hours at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard on the rough side of town," 5 finished.

Charlie Brown and Linus looked at each other and shouted, "LUCY!"

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ZERO HOUR**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE LIZARD LADIES STRIKE!**

 _ **THE CONFRONTATION**_

 _ **7:56 PM**_

The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders had made it to Sam's Auto Salvage Yard. They stood at the outside gate. Cobra, Anaconda, Python, Rattler, and Mamba looked around, as did Black Widow and her gang. The Serpents noticed that Widow's partner Tarantula was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Widow," Rattler started, "where's that crazy friend of yours?"

"You mean Tarantula?" said Black Widow. "She told me she'd meet us here."

"Well it's almost time," said Cobra. "We'd better head in."

"Spiders, move out!" Widow commanded her girls. Both gangs started to enter the yard. Crumpled up cars, trucks, and vans littered the yard. The girls looked around for someone, anyone. It was eerily quiet in the yard. The yard was also dimly lit, as the girls hardly could see where they were going. All of the sudden, the yard lit up brightly.

"All right Serpents and Spiders, that's far enough!" commanded a voice.

"Where have I heard that voice?" wondered Cobra.

"I know who it is," said Widow, getting angrier.

At that moment, Tarantula stepped out of the shadows. And a bunch of girls rose from the towers of cars and trucks, aiming what looked like guns at the girls. Both gangs were surrounded.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Mamba. "It's an ambush!"

"That's right, missy!" said Tarantula. "And all of you fell right into our trap!"

"Tarantula!" shouted Widow. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING? Well it's simple, boss lady. I HAD IT WITH BEING A SPIDER AND NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANY VIOLENCE! Which is why I have joined up with this new group which is called, as you know, the Lizard Ladies. We are all about terror and mayhem! And you thought those girls in the Spiders left because they wanted out of the gang life, when in actuality they joined up with THIS gang! And yes, WE were responsible for the egging and toilet papering of Fillmore Street on your turf, COOOOOOOBRA!"

"I thought so!" said Cobra. "But why did you do it?"

"TO SEND A MESSAGE, DUMMY!" shrieked Tarantula. "And that message is we are here and we're taking over Sparkyville!"

"Is she for real?" said Python.

"As a heart attack," said Widow. "T, let's talk about this."

"OOOOOH!" said Tarantula. "So you want to talk now, hmm? WELL THE ONLY TALKING I'M DOING IS FOR OUR LEADER!"

"Wait a minute," said Widow. "You are not the leader of the Lizard Ladies?"

"Nope," Tarantula replied, a bit more composed. "I am second-in-command yet again. However I have more perks than I did working beside you, Widow. No, the leader of the Lizards actually cannot speak, but understands us real well. And Cobra, it was someone close to you!"

At that moment, Cobra felt a gun being pointed at her. She turned around to see who it was and her eyes widened when she saw who was aiming a gun at her.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING?!" shouted an angry Rattler.

Anaconda was the Serpent Sister who defected to the Lizard Ladies. And she was holding a gun to Cobra's head. She had become the new leader of the Lizard Ladies.

"Anaconda," Cobra began, "why? Why did you join up with this rogue gang?!"

"WHY?" screeched Tarantula. "Well since your former right-hand gal is a mute, let me speak for her, Cobra. Simply put, she felt like she was being pushed out in favor of your new girl there." Tarantula pointed at Mamba. "She felt like you were grooming her to take her place. So she started the Lizards and recruited me for the gang as well as those other Spider girls who left my old gang. And because she can't speak, I speak for her! It was 'Mamba' this and 'Mamba' that. And guess what, Mamba? ANACONDA HATES YOU, GAL! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE!"

"I'd never try to take your place, Anaconda!" assured Mamba. "I'm just another cog in the machine! You and Cobra called the shots!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tarantula. "Now before all of you die, is there anything you'd like to say? We'll give you all ten minutes, because THAT'S all the time you have left to live!"

"Well I have something to say, Tarantula," said Cobra, calmly.

"And that is?"

"Is that a police officer behind you?" Tarantula took the bait and looked behind her, and Black Widow punched her in the face. Cobra elbowed Anaconda in the gut and Python and Lucy knocked the gun out of her hand. Rattler grabbed a wood plank that was lying around and knocked out Anaconda.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Cobra

"SPIDERS, SPREAD OUT!" commanded Black Widow.

The Lizards began firing upon the girls who ran for their lives. Mamba and Python hid in the office which was open. Cobra and Rattler took refuge in an old car that hadn't been crushed yet. All of the Spider girls were spread out through the yard. Tarantula and Black Widow started slugging it out between each other. Anaconda regained consciousness and hid out of sight to plan her next move.

Meanwhile not too far away from the salvage yard, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Hans, and Snoopy were looking for Mamba (Lucy). That's when they heard the gun shots.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Patty.

"It sounded like gun shots!" said Charlie Brown. "It's coming from the salvage yard!"

"Good grief!" cried Linus. "Lucy's in trouble!"

"Don't go running into a gunfight, kid!" said Patty. "Marcie, you and Hans get the police out here, if they aren't on their way already. Snoopy, grab your limo! We may need some transportation to the hospital!"

"The hospital?!" wailed Linus.

"Eudora," Patty continued, "take Linus home! And stay with him! Chuck, Frieda, Franco, we'll see what we can do to save Lucille! C'MON!" The gang put the plan into action. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Patty, and Franco headed cautiously for the yard.

Back in the yard, guns were still firing at everyone. Mamba tried to peek over the window in the office to see what was happening, but a stray bullet flew by barely missing her. She got back down.

"I'm scared, Mamba," said Python, near tears.

"I am, too," said Mamba. "But I am determined to get us out of here!"

"But those Lizards are shooting everywhere," Python protested. "And we don't know if anyone has survived. Even Cobra and Rattler."

"All we have to do is try to get back to the hideout safely," said Mamba. "We just need a clear exit." All of the sudden the police arrived at the salvage yard. The Lizards turned their attention to the barrage of cops coming towards them. The police surrounded the gang and handcuffed them. They were escorted to awaiting wagons to take them downtown. Most of the Spiders managed to get away, but some were wounded pretty badly. Cobra and Rattler emerged from their hiding spot, as did Mamba and Python.

"Is everyone alright?" asked a concerned Cobra.

"Yeah we are," assured Mamba. "Shaken up, but alright." They watched as Tarantula was placed in the wagon. She was kicking and screaming, resisting arrest and trying to break free.

"I think it's safe to say that Tarantula will be spending her days in a padded room from here on out," said Cobra.

"And I thought _I_ was nuts!" joked Rattler. Everyone laughed at the comment. Just then, Charlie Brown and the rest showed up at the yard.

"Lucy!" called Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown? Frieda? Patty? Franco?" said a bewildered Mamba. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We heard about what was going down here, Lucille," said Patty. "We were concerned about you."

"You too, Patricia?" asked Mamba.

"Of course," Patty replied. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I never wanted any harm to come to you."

"Patty, these girls that were shooting at us were the ones who egged Marcie's house and the other houses on Fillmore during Halloween. It was the beginning of a turf war. They were an upstart gang called the Lizard Ladies."

"Lizard Ladies, Serpent Sisters, Spiders," sighed Patty. "Are these street gangs or a collection of animals in a zoo?" Everyone laughed. They didn't see that Anaconda was hiding behind one of the vehicle stacks. She had regained her gun and took aim at Mamba. Python turned around and saw her aiming towards her best friend.

"MAMBA, LOOK OUT!" Python shoved Mamba out of the way. Everyone heard a shot ring out, and everybody hit the ground. Once the dust settled, a cop tackled Anaconda and handcuffed her. Then he escorted her to one of the wagons.

"Lucy, are you all right?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I think so, Charlie Brown," said Mamba, regaining her bearings. "What happened?"

"Your friend just saved your life, Lucille," said Peppermint Patty.

"Really?" asked Mamba. "Where is she?"

"PYTHON!" wailed an upset Rattler.

"GOOD GRIEF!" exclaimed Charlie Brown.

"OH NO!" yelled Cobra.

When Mamba turned around, she saw Python laying on the ground, motionless. Anaconda's bullet had hit her, wounding her. Mamba raced to her side to see if she was all right. She held up her head. Python coughed and gasped.

"She didn't hit you, did she?" asked a groggy Python.

"No, she didn't," said Mamba, with her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm okay."

Python was barely holding on. She leaned in. "Lucy?" she whispered.

"Yes, Margaux?"

"R-r-remember t-t-the jewelry b-b-b-box…." And she collapsed in Mamba's arms and went unconscious. Mamba started crying, as did Rattler, who was inconsolable. Cobra hugged Rattler as she wept as well. Charlie Brown and Frieda hugged each other, as they also cried. Peppermint Patty buried her head into Franco's chest as she sobbed quietly. The ambulance arrived immediately and picked up Python. Mamba, Cobra, and Rattler rode with the ambulance to Ace Hospital. Snoopy arrived with the limo and Charlie Brown and the rest got in and followed. Linus, Eudora, Marcie, and Hans were with them. And they left to see what would happen to Margaux "Python" Holt.

 _Evil, why have you engulfed so many hearts, evil_

 _Evil, why have you destroyed so many minds_

 _Leaving room for darkness, where lost dreams can hide_

 _Evil, why do you infest our purest thoughts, with hatred_

 _Evil, why have you stolen so much love_

 _Leaving everyone's emotions lost and wandering free_

 _Evil, why have you taken over God's children's eyes, evil_

 _Evil, before they could really grow to see_

 _That your way, is not the way, to make, life what it should be_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Evil, why have you destroyed, you've destroyed so much of this doggone world evil_

 _Evil, oh, why have you broken so many homes_

 _Leaving sweet love alone and outcast of the world_

 **TO BE CONCLUDED IN "DESCENT INTO DARKNESS: BLACKOUT (Part 2)"**

"Evil" written by Stevie Wonder and Yvonne Wright

© EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
